


him (but you don't understand)

by shlryn4



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: INA IFD 2016, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karena kotak itu menimbulkan sinyal yang salah--setidaknya bagimu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	him (but you don't understand)

Satu. Dua. Tiga. _Blink_. Empat. Lima. _Blink._

“Jangan katakan kalau kau yang melakukannya,” ujarmu menuduhnya yang sedang meneguk segelas air.

Matanya mendelik tajam, “Melakukan _apa_?”

Kau melempar sebuah kotak abu-abu padanya, tertulis angka 97 dengan _sangat_ jelas. Ia menangkapnya dengan baik sebelum membuka kotak tersebut.

_See you on the track._

_Hope we won’t kill each other._

“Aku _selalu_ melihatmu, sampai bosan malah—kenapa kau menuduhku?”

Kau mengangkat bahu, “Kau _selalu_ melakukannya.”

Dahinya berkerut, “Seharusnya kau tahu siapa yang mengirimnya.”

Dan ketika Andrea Migno menunjukkan tulisan dalam kotak itu kepadamu, kau tersadar akan sesuatu.

“ _Bingo_.”

_It’s him_. _Again_.

“ _Shut up_ , Migno."


End file.
